Perfection
by Benedict-luvz-you
Summary: John and Sherlock are falling in love. And they are both about to find out.


Allo fans! This is a johnlock story. Please enjoy

*This means these are John's thoughts*

+this means these are Sherlock's thoughts+

Hey! Wait! You can't read this fanfic without listening to either owl city, saltwater room or All of me by John legend. Trust me it makes it sooooooo much better.

Sherlock stood staring out of the window playing his violin with only one thing on his mind. John. But he just didn't understand. +Every time I think of him, my stomach flops and my head gets fuzzy. + He thought for a while longer. +NO! It can't be! I'm…I'm falling in love with him! + His heart began racing. His mind swirled with all kinds of questions. He was lost in thought when John walked in to the room. He was startled at the sound of John flopping on his armchair.

"Hello John, how was your shower?" Sherlock asked without turning around. He didn't need to. He could remember John's face perfectly. His sandy hair, his perfect blue eyes, his crooked mouth.

"Good." John replied. He turned around in his chair to look at Sherlock, who was still turned, thinking about john. He couldn't help but notice Sherlock's prefect, almost model-like body shape. He looked at his hair. *God! His hair is so beautiful! Every curl is like a picture in its own. Wait, am I falling for Sherlock? I am! Oh my god! What if he finds out?*

At that moment, Sherlock stopped playing his violin. He quickly turned around to see John watching him intensely. John turned back in his armchair. But not before Sherlock noticed that his pupils were dilated and he blushed when Sherlock noticed him staring.

+Could he… be falling for me? + Sherlock thought. He quickly thought of an idea to figure out if he was or not.

Sherlock put his violin down and walked over to John's chair where he was sitting, still blushing, and reading the paper.

"John, come with me." Sherlock said with a tenderness in his voice that John had very seldom heard.

"Where?" John questioned as he put down his paper.

"Oh just come on!" Sherlock said with a smile as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

Sherlock walked downstairs with John being dragged behind him.

"Sherlock, Sherlock wait! It's pouring rain out there! I don't even have my coat on!" John said.

"So? Rain isn't bad." Sherlock pulled john out the door. They were thrust into the rain.

"Are you mad?! This rain is freezing!" John complained as Sherlock dragged him down the street and onto the street corner. He stopped. John didn't notice that he had stopped. Just as Sherlock turned around just in time to catch John as he walked into him.

"Oof!' John grunted at the sudden impact.

*I don't want to pull away. He's so warm!* John thought as sat there. He looked up and saw Sherlock looking down at him. His blue-gray eyes always had a certain warmth to them that he loved so much. The curls in his hair still standing up against the rain. His ivory skin dripping with rain. His breath left him as he looked at Sherlock.

+This should do the trick. + Sherlock thought and he stopped dead cold on the drenched street corner. He turned around just in time to catch John. He looked down at him, his short sandy hair, perfectly wet with rain and water from his recent shower. John looked up to him and Sherlock noticed a certain innocence in John's sea blue eyes. He noticed the perfect way his mouth sat open ever so slightly.

"John, Can you do me a favor?" Sherlock asked. His had wandered from his sides to the side of John's face. It was warm.

"What is it Sherlock?" John responded, hoping he wasn't toying with him.

Sherlock didn't respond. He only bent down and placed his lips on John's. Sherlock closed his eyes.

Jon was startled by what Sherlock had just done. He felt fireworks going off in the pit of his stomach. He liked it, a lot. He closed his eyes too and leaned into the kiss. John's hands slid up to Sherlock's neck and wrapped around.

Both of Sherlock's hands went to John's waist and grabbed it firmly. Sherlock pulled him closer to him and held him tighter.

John opened his mouth to let Sherlock's tongue explore the inside of his mouth. Their Tongues intertwined and began to dance.

*I don't think I will ever get used to this taste! Tea and biscuits. I don't ever want this moment to end!* John thought happily. He somehow knew that they would now be together forever.

Suddenly Sherlock pulled away and broke the embrace. He stared down at John, who now look more dazzling than usual.

"John, I have to tell you, I love you. I love you more than solving crimes and nicotine patches. I want to be with you more than I want cases. I love everything about you, your sandy hair, your amazing eyes, your crooked smiles, everything." Sherlock said still holding John close to him.

"Sherlock I… I don't know what to say I…" John stuttered.

"Say you love me too."

John stared up at him. His features saying trust me.

"Sherlock, I love you more than life itself.

Sherlock's smile grew until it couldn't wider. He leaned down towards John's face but didn't kiss him.

"What do you say we go get cozy under my bed sheets? Sherlock whispered into John's ear. John nodded and smiled.

John tore off Sherlock's shirt impatiently and caressed his perfect torso. Wanting every bit of him for himself.

Want more? Tell me in the comment box :3


End file.
